TheLuckyCharmOS
by TalkativeChibiko
Summary: It's Takasugi's birthday party. His parents have organised a party. Yoshida has prepared a little present for him. Slight Takasugi/Yoshida and fluff.


**Hello, here is a little fanfiction. It is a side story of my other fanfiction Kidnapping but it's not necessary to read it first. English isn't my native language so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. Envoy your reading !**

**Warning: Takasugi/Yoshida**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrap Teacher sadly.**

* * *

**The ****Lucky ****Charm** \- 655 words

The garden was fully packed. They were people everywhere, all here for his birthday. Takasugi sighted, he didn't even know the majority of them. Some were neighbors, others were his father's and mother's associates and some were his parents' friends. The only ones he knew were Yoshida, Irie and their respective families. They had just arrived and were greeting everyone.

When they finally saw him, they smiled at him and joined him quickly. Irie squeezed his shoulder gently.

" Happy birthday, Touichi. " He said.

" Thanks, Sugizou. "

Yoshida surprised him by hugging him tightly. He could already feel his heart going crazy. He had known he had romantic feelings for his friend since he was fourteen. He closed his eyes, enjoying the boy's warmth for a little while.

" Happy birthday, Touichi. " Yoshida whispered in his ear. Takasugi blushed slightly before smirking and whispering back.

" Thank you very much, Eitarou-chan. " When he let him go, Yoshida was as red as a tomato.

Behind them, Irie gave him a knowing smile. Takasugi averted his eyes embarrassed.

" Touichi ! It's time to open your presents ! Come here sweetie ! " his mother shouted.

The boy sighted again and joined her. He hated that. Opening presents he didn't really care about, from people he didn't know. He only felt like he was being exposed as the good son of Takasugi Yusuke. He would have definitely preferred a small ceremony with his close family and two best friends. But for his parents, his birthday was just another opportunity to show off their wealth and power, and to discuss business contracts. He opened the gifts one by one, thanking every guest. He finally arrived to the three gifts he was waiting for.

First, the Irie's one. The deep blue package contained a leather messenger bag. His name was engraved on the handle.

Then, the Yoshida's one. The gift was in a light yellow bag that he immediately recognized as his favorite clothes brand. They had offered him a beautiful white jacket made of linen.

Finally, his parents' one. Takasugi opened the box, inside was a set of keys adorned with a golden key chain representing an ouroboros. His parents had promised him a car even though he didn't know how to drive yet.

He thanked them. As soon as he finished, the guests started again their conversation.

The three boys went back in the house to talk and play video games in Takasugi's bedroom. One hour later, Irie excused himself to go to the bathroom. Yoshida took advantage of this and got closer to Takasugi.

" Touchi, I … I have another gift for you. I was waiting for us to be alone to give it to you so here you go. " He said looking at Takasugi directly in the eyes.

He took a small package out of his pocket. The other boy nodded and teared down the paper. Yoshida had also gotten him a small and red lucky charm, with the inscription "Chance, Love, Friendship" sewn on it. It was attached to a long cotton lace.

" I made it for you. " He explained. Takasugi smiled and passed the lace around his neck.

" Thank you, Eitarou. I know I don't show my emotions really well but I care for you and Irie very much. So it means a lot. Thanks. " He said before kissing Yoshida on the cheek. The two boys blushed a little.

" I got the feeling I'm interrupting something … " Yoshida and Takasugi jumped before denying the obvious.

Irie smiled and sat down with them.

_I wondered when those do will finally get together. _

" Well then, wanna play to Tekken ? " He asked.

" Yeah yeah. Let's do this. " They answered at the same time, relieved.

_Someday, I will tell him. _They both thought.

* * *

**Please leave a review ! It's always nice to know somebody read your story !  
**


End file.
